Solve for $x$ : $3x + 4 = 9$
Solution: Subtract $4$ from both sides: $(3x + 4) - 4 = 9 - 4$ $3x = 5$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\dfrac{3x}{3} = \dfrac{5}{3}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{5}{3}$